Shattered Innocence
by joelcoxriley
Summary: Cape Vincent is a quiet, small town that hugs the shores of the Great Lakes. However, when the raging outbreak hits from the larger cities, the survivors know then must flee the town. They also know that if they stay up North, that if the walkers won't be the death of them; the cold will. Canon characters shall come in later as the group goes further down South.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is actually three small chapters combined into one, with the main purpose of character development. But you shan't be bored for long! The undead will come into the second chapter!**

* * *

Jane smiled softly as she saw a small girl approach her, the girl's blue eyes sparkling at seeing her mother, her blond hair held up in a red bow.

"Hi, sweetie!" Jane greeted, kneeling slightly to hug her daughter. The girl wrapped her small arms around her as Jane's comforting scent surrounded her. "How was your first day at school?"

"I passed out paper, Mommy!" The girl said, her smile filled with gaps from her missing teeth, her mother grabbing the girl's small hand and leading her down the street.

"You did? Ooh, that's wonderful, Sarah! Anything else?" Jane asked, smiling as Sarah skipped slightly on the sidewalk, her shyness quickly leaving in the safety of her mother.

"Oh, no, Mommy." Sarah replied, suddenly halting in her skipping. Jane's instinct immediately screamed something was off.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You can tell Mommy, you know that." Jane spoke, squeezing the girl's hand gently in support, Sarah remaining quiet for a long time.

"Some boys were mean to me." Sarah replied softly, Jane's eyes narrowing slightly.

"What happened?"

"They made fun of Daddy, Mommy! I told them that they were booger heads but then they picked on me and called me names!" Sarah cried, Jane laughing slightly at her daughter's retaliation. They really were mother and daughter.

"Don't let the mean things they say about Daddy bother you, honey. It only gives them more reasons to be mean." Jane spoke calmly, her anger inwardly rising at knowing someone upset her baby and was targeting her family.

"But-"

"Shhhhh. No buts, Sarah." Jane shushed gently, releasing the girl's small hand to run her larger hand through her hair in comfort.

"B...yes, Mommy." Sarah hesitantly complied, approaching their home as Jane opened the door and allowed the girl entrance first.

The house was but a small two story single. Though it was rather small, it served its purpose of warmth and security a young family would need.

Sarah giggled softly as her mother took off her backpack, Sarah kicking off her shoes at she ran towards the kitchen.

Rolins sat at the kitchen table, his one leg lazily crossed over the other as he unconsciously chewed on the pen in his hand, his eyes narrowed at the stack of paperwork in front of him. He didn't mind the paperwork, no. He just hated how long the court procedures took everytime he would write up a report. The whole loop in their justice system just drove him insane. A guilty man is guilty and should face the consequences no matter what. Legal or no. Justice is justice.

Deciding to take a break, Rolins set the pen down on the table, running a hand through his hair before staring at his untouched cup of coffee, the liquid now room temperature.

"Daddy!"

Rolins glanced up towards the door, smiling as Sarah jumped on his lap, wrapping her small arms around her father's neck.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Rolins asked, kissing Sarah's forehead just as Jane walked into the room.

"Good, Daddy!" Sarah answered, Rolins beginning to rock Sarah gently on his lap.

"I don't think that will work on her anymore, Jonathan." Jane spoke, sitting down as she stole her husband's coffee.

"It worked on her before." Rolins countered, Sarah looking between both adults, confused.

"What worked, Daddy?"

"I would always rock you to sleep like this." Rolins sighed, giving up. "My little butterfly is growing up so fast."

"Too fast." Jane added. "It seems only yesterday that you were a wee little thing. Something we could hold. Something we could protect. And now your growing into a little girl instead of our baby."

"She's still our baby." Rolins added, but he doubted his wife even heard him as she shook her head.

"Sarah, why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up? Mommy will have dinner ready when you come back."

"Okay, Mommy." Sarah answered, jumping down from her father's lap. "Bye, Daddy! I love you!" Sarah called before disappearing into the next room, Rolins smiling.

"I love you too, butterfly." Rolins answered softly, Jane moving towards him as she sighed heavily, rubbing his shoulders.

"Did you iron this?" Jane asked, picking at the collar of his dark blue button up shirt, the shirt having a rather low V neck from the man's lack of button use. Rolins pulled away, his facial expression blank as he became slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Dear." Rolins answered, fixing his collar before looking at his shirt. It wasn't _that_ wrinkly. Yes, it may have been a bit loose but it wasn't messy. At least he didn't so.

Jane pierced her lips together, walking away before taking a swig of Rolins' stolen coffee. She obviously didn't care that it was cold.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" Rolins asked, sensing something was off about her.

"I'm just a little pissed about Sarah's classmates." Jane answered, Rolins raising an eyebrow before sighing.

"Well, what do you expect of people?" Rolins asked, knowing what the subject was already about. "If they have a problem with me, they shall leave my family out of it."

"If they have a problem with you the last thing they will do is tell you to your face." Jane commented, Rolins shaking his head.

"I know, but they have no reason to target you or Sarah. It's just one vicious cycle." Rolins commented, glancing at his wristwatch out of habit before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, noticing Rolins stacking the papers neatly together before putting them in a folder.

"To the Station. The files have to be in by seven." Rolins answered, Jane looking at the clock to see the time was six thirty.

"How long will you be gone?" Jane asked, Rolins shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed the keys on the table.

"I don't know. It depends on the cases." Rolins stated, turning as he approached Jane, kissing her before reluctantly moving away, his lips hovering over hers.

"I love you, Nathan." Jane spoke, Rolins smiling almost solemnly.

"I know." Rolins answered softly. "Well...I have to go. If I'm not back by the time Sarah is in bed make sure all the doors and windows are locked. You know where the spare gun is right?"

"I think we'll be safe one night without you, Nathan." Jane giggled slightly, Rolins clearing his throat. "Of course."

"Oh! And don't worry about picking up Sarah tomorrow. I can go get her." Rolins quickly added, Jane smiling before turning to the fridge to make something.

Rolins turned to leave, pausing as Sarah looked up at him, her eyes wide and slightly watery, as if she was about to cry.

"Why are you going away, Daddy?" Sarah asked. It was rather obvious she was hiding just outside the kitchen, in the living room, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Don't worry, Sarah. Daddy will be back. I promise. Goodnight, butterfly." Rolins whispered, bending down to kiss her forehead, Sarah watching as her father left.

"Bye, Daddy." Sarah whispered softly, wondering if her father even heard her as Rolins walked out the door, locking it before stepping outside.

* * *

Rolins carefully closed the door behind him, the keys jingling softly as he put them on the living room table, his coat soon following as it was placed on the coat rack.

Rolins glanced at his wristwatch, sighing at the time. It was almost midnight. At times, Rolins really hated his job.

Untying his shoes, Rolins tried to make as little noise as possible as he climbed up the stairs, pausing in the hallway as he reached Sarah's room.

Looking inside, Rolins eyes almost stung by the sheer amount of bright pink and purple, even in the darkness. The only light source was from a small night light in the shape of a butterfly. Rolins couldn't help but smile as he watched Sarah squirm slightly under the pink comforter, the small girl hugging a stuffed butterfly with a heart on its chest. God, did she love butterflies.

Rolins retreated into the hallway, gently pushing the bedroom door open as he walked into the master bedroom. It was rather large, and the majority of color within the room was various shades of brown and light blue.

The man waited for several seconds, hearing the gentle rhythm of his partner's breaths, assuring himself that she was asleep before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Turning on the light, Rolins stared at himself in the mirror, much like he did many nights when he would wake from the nightmares that plagued his sleep, filled with the memories of the boy-Joey Callix.

Rolins closed his eyes briefly before reopening them, his ice blue irises reflecting the light of the room as he turned toward the shower, shaking his head. It almost felt like he was suffering from everything again. The countless nights he stayed up, unable to fall asleep or be forced to relive that horrible memory. The insomnia only able to be cured by heavy doses of doxepine**, **which would knock him out for days. More than a few times he came close to overdosing.

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, Rolins took off his wristwatch, setting it on the counter. Unbuttoning his shirt, Rolins threw the short in the hamper almost lazily as he turned the water on the in the shower.

Steam began to rise as he unbuckled his belt, throwing it in the corner to pick up later as his pants and boxers fell forgotten in the depths of the wash basket, sharing a similar fate like his button up shirt.

Rolins sighed as he let the hot water hit him, running a hand through his normally slicked back hair. A hot shower always made him feel better.

Rolins turned his head to the door opening, Jane poking her head in before closing the door softly behind her, her arms crossed over her chest. Shit, this wasn't good. Maybe if Rolins would ignore her she would go away?

"Why are you home so late?" Jane asked, Rolins inwardly sighing. He knew he was fucked either way. Fuck. So much for hot showers making him feel better.

"Papers don't take five fucking hours, Nathan!" Jane snapped, Rolins flinching at the shrillness of her voice.

"You're going to wake up Sarah." Rolins stated, almost calmly. He could practically feel the room get stuffy as Jane's anger rose.

"She's been up since eleven, Nathan! She was waiting for _you_ to come home but _you_ never came! Where the _hell_ were you?!" Jane screeched, Rolins trying to drown out her voice with the rushing water.

"There was a reported disturbance." Rolins replied. "And the files took longer than we thought."

"Ohhh, so this 'disturbance' took almost all night? What did you really do? Fuck some coke whore in a run down hotel? Is that it?" Jane hissed violently, Rolins turning off the water as he dried himself off with a towel.

"I'm a cop, Jane. My whole career would be expunged if anyone found out. _If_ I was doing anything." Rolins answered, wrapping the towel around his waist as he stared at Jane, the woman shaking her head in frustration.

"You're impossible! Do you _ever_ get mad?" Jane asked, Rolins raising an eyebrow, confused.

"You were harassing me just to get a response out of me?" Rolins asked, Jane fidgeting in place. It was cute-the fidgeting of course, but _why_ would you go through all the trouble just to see if someone would get angry?

"Maybe." Jane replied, Rolins staring blankly at her. He just didn't understand women. Or people in general.

"See you in bed, husband!" Jane called, swiftly opening the door and slamming it, Rolins flinching at the noise.

How in the hell did he ever end up with such a woman? And people call him strange.

* * *

Jane couldn't help but be overwhelmed by pleasure as she ran her fingers through Rolins' hair, pulling him closer as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh, Nathan." Jane breathed, feeling her partner leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, her nails digging into his shoulder.

Jane rolled her head back onto the pillow, her back arching rhythmically as she looked off to the side, staring at the clock as she softly moaned. It took her awhile to notice what time it was.

"Nathan! Time..." Jane tried to get out, but gasped. "Time!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Look at the time!" Jane managed, Rolins dumbfounded before looking at the clock, his face flushed and his hair slightly messy. It was 3:06. Shit.

"You said you would go get Sarah." Jane commented, Rolins looking at the clock, then turned back to Jane.

"She can wait a few more minutes." Rolins reasoned, Jane's face flushing with anger, her mouth open as if she was about to bite his head off.

"Ugggh! Some father you are! Go!" Jane urged, rather roughly pushing the man away from her as Rolins regretfully got off the bed, quickly getting dressed, his clothes thrown about the room.

"Go get her, handsome. I bet all the other mommies eye you up." Jane teased, Rolins chuckling softly.

"Yeah, and then the daddies want to bash my brains in." Rolins replied, combing his hair back as he worked on cleaning himself up.

"Don't get bored without me, now." Rolins spoke, walking out the door as Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll try not to." Jane muttered, hearing Rolins walk down the stairs, the door slamming as the man left.

Rolins walked outside in the sun, not in that much of a hurry since the school was in walking distance. About three or four blocks. He could easily jog that distance.

Unconsciously, Rolins looked at his wristwatch, estimating the time of his arrival. He hoped Sarah's day at school was better than it was yesterday. People have absolutely no right to torment his family just because they have a poor opinion of him.

Rolins felt his anger steadily rise the more he dwelled on the thought. Though normally quiet and preferring to stay out of the public eye, Rolins would do more than give these boys a piece of his mind-more so their fathers of course. The men were obviously using their children to harass Sarah. Rolins wasn't entirely sure why though. He could only guess that it was meant to jab at the officer, to make him go on the offensive. If that indeed was their plan, it was working.

Getting inside the school was alway a pain, but it was necessary. People were crazy these days. Sometimes, Rolins would have horrible nightmares of the small school being shot up by a nutcase. It was a horrifying experience for any parent. Even though it was a dream, he still felt the fear of not knowing if his daughter was safe. He still felt the overwhelming sense of dread of knowing that people have lost their lives. He still felt the guilt of not being able to protect and serve the very people he had sworn to protect. To tell a mother her son would never return home, safe in her arms. To tell a husband that he had lost his wife. The dream was horrible, and also horrifyingly similar to his dream with the car crash that caused a boy's death. He always woke up in a cold sweat. Always felt like he couldn't breathe. And a few nights later it would start all over again.

Rolins shook his head as he walked out to the school's playground, several teachers watching the children play as they ran back and form, played hide and seek or just climbed the jungle gym.

"Hello, Mr. Rolins!" A young brunette replied cheerily, smiling brightly as Rolins cleared his throat.

"Afternoon, Miss Honey." Rolins greeted softly, almost awkwardly as he smiled stiffly, the young girl laughing.

"Aww, Mr. Rolins! You're funny!" Ms. Honey laughed. At first, Rolins wasn't sure whether to be relieved or offended by the young woman's sense of humor, but quickly decided to just drop the thought.

"So, where is Mrs. Rolins today?" Ms. Honey asked, almost playfully as her eyes gleamed with happiness. It was almost like she didn't have a care in the world.

'On her back waiting to get fucked.' Rolins thought, his mind wondering before being roughly yanked back to reality upon hearing a rather loud gasp.

Turning his mind back to Ms. Honey, Rolins noticed her mouth was contested in shock, her thin hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide. Rolins could feel the very blood drain from him. Did he say that aloud? Damnit.

"I...I'm so sorry-I..." Rolins faltered. Honestly, how could he recover himself from an embarrassment such as that? "I'll go find Sarah!" Rolins reasoned, quick to flee the embarrassing moment, his pride the only thing keeping him from running far, far away. Rolins knew he, himself was awkward, but he didn't think he was that _awkward_. Poor Ms. Honey...hopefully none of the children heard.

Trying to ignore the experience, Rolins walked off, noticing a group of children near the swing set with several adults off to the side, talking while their children played. Rolins could feel a knot form in his stomach, cursing to himself. Those three men there were some of the biggest asses he knew. They also didn't have the cleanest records either.

Nicholas Hate was arrested once for domestic abuse, but managed to pay the bail and got out. Ronald Kern was basicly the town drunk. He was mainly harmless, but he would get roudy from time to time. And last but not least was Tony Sanders, the pill popping addict. Such a lovely bunch.

Since Sarah was one of the children playing by the swings, Rolins had no choice but to steal himself and approach.

As Rolins approached, he noticed Sarah was surrounded by three boys, and that the little girl had shrunken into herself. Getting a closer look, he noticed his daughter had tears streaming down her face.

Rolins could feel his anger build as Sarah cried, running towards her father and wrapping her arms around his waist. Rolins stroked her hair in comfort, whispered softly to his child as he told her to stay here.

Rolins eyes narrowed on the group on the boys, the boys retreating towards their fathers as the men looked at Rolins, feeling the atmosphere change as the officer approached. Rolins didn't give a damn if he was an officer of the law and these bastards cried police brutality. No one treated his family in such a way.

"Why don't you teach your boys some manners?" Rolins asked, his voice low as the boys visibly hid behind their fathers.

"What? They're kids. That's what they do, unless you have a problem with my boy, _Officer_." Nick spoke, refraining the venom in his voice from going too far, but meant it as an insult by putting emphasis on the status of the man.

"I have a problem with _you_ teaching your boy to harass my daughter." Rolins hissed, Nick scoffing as Ron laughed.

"Well your little girl shouldn't play with the tough guys. Boys will be boys." Ron added, Rolins' anger rising. These guys were fucking assholes. If he were a person of lesser tolerance, Rolins would have already knocked each fucker to the ground and bash some sense into them. They obviously didn't respect women, and by the way they were raising their kids they would surely follow in their fathers' footsteps and become the next generation to embarrass humanity.

"And your boys shouldn't gravitate around that 'little girl'." Rolins growled, his eyes warning them to back off. "If you have a problem with me, then say it to my face like a man. Don't you dare—and I mean _dare_ harass my wife or my daughter, or I'll make sure Karen gets full custody of your boy." Nick paled as his eyes narrowed in hate. Appropriate that he has such a last name.

"Is that a threat?" Nick asked, Rolins smirking smugly.

"That's a promise." Rolins answered, Nick flushing in rage as his fists clenched shut, the knuckles turning white as his body trembled. This pushover was threatening to take the joint custody completely away from him and give full on custody to that bitch.

"You sick fuck!" Nick roared, and moved to punch Rolins, but was held back by Ron and Tony.

"Daddy!" Sarah cried, running to her father only to have Rolins push her back incase Nick got loose of his friend's hold.

"Oh, my! Mr. Hate! Mr. Hate! What is the meaning of this?!" Miss. Honey asked, shushing the children away to avoid any injury, the sound of her heels clicking furiously as she struggled to get to the disturbance as fast as she could.

"I apologize, Miss. Honey. Mr. Hate and I were just having a disagreement." Rolins replied, clearing his throat.

"A disagreement? What I heard was a man shouting profanities, Mr. Rolins! If you intend to have a 'disagreement' do your best to remain civil or you will no longer be allowed on the school's premises! By God, there are children here! Now, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to please leave. Violence is not what these children deserve to see." Miss. Honey spoke firmly, scolding the men. She may have been young, but her instincts to protect these children were strong. It was amazing how some of these children displayed more maturity than grown men.

"And leave we shall, Miss Honey! Say goodbye to Miss Honey, butterfly." Rolins spoke, grabbing Sarah's hand. He could swear he could hear Tony laugh at the little pet name.

"Bye, Miss Honey." Sarah waved, Rolins briskly leading his daughter away.

Thinking, Rolins wasn't too sure he even wanted to go home. He didn't exactly handle the situation in the best way possible by threatening to take the man's custody away of his child. But Rolins was almost positive his message was clear to Nick: leave his family well enough alone.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the characters for far. I apologize for all them being OCs, and might add some canon characters later. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here come the walkers. I do not own Rick or any of the Walking Dead characters. Just my OCs. Unfortunately, none of the Walking Dead characters will come in until the group heads down north, so it may be a while before Rick's group makes an appearance. I apologize for that. Warning: contains some graphic gore.**

* * *

"Nathan?" Jane asked as she picked up the ringing cell phone on the end table. "Nathan! I-I saw it!-On the news-"

"Jane, listen to me: Lock all the doors and windows and start packing. Get only essentials: money, drivers license, passport, food, water and the spare gun. Get the gun, Jane. If any come into the house you shoot them, you hear me? You shoot them in the head. Stay inside until I come home."

"Bu-" Jane was cut off as the line beeped dead, sighing as she swiftly set the cell down and started running around the house, making sure everything was locked as she looked out the windows. Nothing was outside yet.

"Mommy? What's wrong, Mommy?" Sarah asked, wondering why her mother was acting so strange.

"Nothing, honey. Go upstairs, Sarah. Mommy will come to get you when we are ready to leave." Jane spoke sternly, tearing through her living room closet to pull out a suitcase.

"Where are we-"

"Go!" Jane hissed, Sarah running up the stairs, fearful of her mother's wrath.

Jane rushed into the kitchen and packed canned food and water, tossing some of Sarah's favorite snacks in as she rushed up the stairs into the master bedroom. Jane fell to her knees as she skidded on the floor, violently ripping the drawers open, digging through various papers as she pulled out all three of their passports.

"Mommy, wh-"

"Stay in your room!" Jane shouted, wild in her frenzy as Sarah's eyes began to water. She didn't understand why Mommy was so mean.

"Fuck!" Jane cursed as she pulled out drawer after drawer, grabbing a handful of various clothing and money that was stashed in the very bottom.

Dashing to and fro like the very mad woman she was, Jane grabbed the spare gun under the mattress, almost tripping down the stairs in her haste.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Jane cursed under her breath, stuffing the suitcase as she bolted up the stairs once more and nearly broke down the door to Sarah's room, causing the girl to cry.

"Mommy, you're scaring me!" Sarah cried loudly, Jane shhing her softly.

"It's okay, Sarah. Mommy doesn't mean it, but you have to do exactly as Mommy says, alright?" Jane asked, voice calm as Sarah nodded, her small body trembling.

Jane rushed around the room, pulling the drawers out as she gathered some articles of clothing. Running back down, Jane forced the suitcase to close, pausing as she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Mommy, you forgot Mr. Butterfly." Sarah spoke, holding a large stuffed butterfly with a heart on it's chest. It was something Rolins had given to her on Valentine's Day, and since then the little girl refused to part with it.

"Yes, yes I did." Jane spoke hesitantly, voice quavering.

"Mommy, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, honey. Just-" Jane snapped her head in the direction of movement outside, her eyes widening in terror upon seeing a figure slowly approach their front yard. Looking closer, Jane gasped as she noticed the person was indeed one of their neighbors. Poor Mrs. Lyne...she was such a sweet, plump woman. Looking at her now, however, the old woman was not so pleasant looking.

Jane quickly pulled away from the window, muffling her gasp with her hand. She couldn't believe it. How could something so horrible happen to such a sweet woman? Mrs. Lyne appeared as if half her face was ripped off, her large stomach torn open as intestines trailed behind her, her aged limp slowing her down.

"Gun...gun, I need the gun..." Jane whispered, frantic as she grabbed the weapon, hands shaking.

"Sarah, go upstairs, honey. Don't come out until Mommy says so, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Sarah replied, voice shaking as Jane stooped down to her level.

"Mommy is so proud of you for being brave, honey." Jane whispered swiftly, kissing her daughter on the brow. "Mommy loves you, sweetie."

"I love you, Mommy." Sarah, clutching the butterfly in her small arms as she began to sob.

"Shhh, Sarah, don't cry. Big girls don't cry. Now go. Go upstairs and close the door." Jane ordered softly, yet firmly as Sarah stumbled up the stairs, hiding.

Jane looked out the window, seeing Mrs. Lyne now in their yard, another stumbling figure in the distance, and to Jane's horror, was Mr. Lyne.

"Damnit, Nathan, where are you?!" Jane whispered in desperation, taking the safety off the small 3 mm pistol.

Jane looked out the window once again, seeing no one else but her unfortunate neighbors in the street stumbling toward her. It was a good thing they were so old that it affected their movements, even when they were members of the undead.

Looking down the road, Jane felt excitement fill her as she saw a cruiser fly down the road. No doubt it was Rolins. And he wasn't letting off the gas.

Jane flinched and closed her eyes as she watched the cruiser smash into Mr. Lyne, causing the zombie to go flying at least ten feet from the force. Jane watched as the cruiser continued to fly down the road, running over Mr. Lyne as Rolins drove down the road before sharply turning around, the tires screeching.

The cruiser came to a halt near the edge of the driveway, Mrs. Lyne turning toward the source of the noise as Rolins got out of the car, gun raised at the woman's head.

Twirling the gun in his hand, Rolins smacked Mrs. Lyne in the head with the butt of his pistol. The woman stumbled and fell, Rolins continuing to beat the woman until her fragile skull cracked open.

"Nathan!" Jane cried, opening the door as Rolins looked at her, panting slightly as he flicked the blood and matted hair from his weapon.

"Where is Sarah?"

"Upstairs. I'll go get her." Jane answered, swiftly returning with Sarah and the suitcase, the mother trying her best to cover the girl's eyes.

"Don't look, Sarah. Don't look."

"Get in the car." Rolins ordered, taking the brief case from his wife as Jane put Sarah in the back, the child clutching her stuffed toy.

"Why can't I look, Mommy?" Sarah asked, Jane blocking her view of the bodies.

"Because you shouldn't." Jane answered, feeling the trunk slam shut as she secured Sarah in the seat.

Glancing around swiftly, Jane closed the door and moved into the passenger's seat, the small firearm shaking in her hands.

"Are you ready?" Rolins asked, sliding into the driver's seat as his bloodied gloves gripped the wheel, smearing the fluid across the leather.

Without waiting for a reply, Rolins slammed on the gas, the cruiser backing up only to jolted to a halt from Jane protesting.

"What?" Rolins asked, snapping slightly, which caused Jane to flinch.

"I forgot something." Jane replied, getting out of the car.

"Jane-I said only essentials!"

"This is essential!" Jane replied, rushing into the house as Rolins sighed.

"Damn it, Jane..." Rolins muttered, looking around to see several infected walking towards them in the distance.

Drumming his thumbs in annoyance, Rolins sighed as Jane ran back out of the house with several photos and albums in her arms.

"I'm back. Happy now?" Jane asked, getting into the car as Rolins simply nodded.

"What did you take, Mommy?" Sarah asked, Rolins now driving the cruiser almost calmly down the road, as if nothing was happening. Looking around, both parents were startled as the swift outbreak of violence filling their small town, several infected dotting the neighborhood.

"I...I took pictures from when you were a baby." Jane forced out, the woman in shock upon seeing windows smeared with blood, body parts and intestines littering the street and yards.

She could see a screaming, trapped woman in her car as she struggled to fight off two zombies. It didn't take long before a rush of blood violently splattered against the car's window. The only thing that was louder than the woman's screams was the sound of panic in the officer's voices over the radio, static heavily cutting into their requests for aid.

Jane gasped as the car suddenly lurched forward, the woman instinctively putting an arm over Sarah to keep the girl from flying forward.

"_Nathan_! What the _hell_?!" Jane hissed, the car now completely stopped in the middle of the road amidst the chaos.

"Take the wheel." Rolins ordered, Jane's eyes going wide as the man got out of the car.

"Nathan, what...what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Jane asked, her voice quavering as Sarah began to tremble.

"Mommy, where is Daddy going?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Nowhere, honey." Jane answered swiftly, getting out of the car as she swiftly walked towards her husband, ready to punch his face in.

"Give me one good reason why-"

"Get out of here." Rolins cut her off, Jane looked shocked as she briefly looked around. Nothing yet.

"Excuse me?"

"Take Sarah and go to the Department. It's dangerous here, Jane." Rolins spoke softly, Jane's face flushing in rage as her face twisted into a snarl.

"Yet _you_ want us to leave without you!" Jane growled, her fists beginning to shake in anger as Rolins sighed.

"We don't have time for this. The sooner you get to the Department the safer I know you will be."

"But what of _Sarah_, Nathan? You have a _little_ _girl_! A little girl that needs you!" Jane cried, her voice causing the man to flinch.

"Jane, I know, but others may need me-it's my job-"

"You're job?! Fuck your job, Nathan! It never does you any fucking good! I-"

"Shhhh! I know, Jane, honest to God, I know, but I need to keep you and Sarah safe. I can't do it on my own, Jane. I just _can't_. Now go. Get out of here. I'll meet you at the Department no matter what."

"But-" Jane was cut off as the man kissed her almost roughly, Jane not even able to kiss back before Rolins pulled away.

"I love you, Jane. Now go. Get in the car."

"Nathan..." Jane stuttered, dumbfounded as she found herself getting into the drivers side and closing the door.

Sighing, Rolins tapped the back window, Sarah looking up at him as he smiled.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Sarah asked, her eyes brimming softly with tears as Jane sighed.

"Nowhere, Sarah. Daddy's just doing his job. You listen to Mommy now, okay?" Rolins asked, Sarah sullenly nodding her head. She didn't understand what was going on, but knew her parent's words were law.

"Daddy, wait! Mr. Butterfly, protect Daddy!" Sarah cried, Rolins suddenly twitching.

"Sarah, that's yours. You need it more than Daddy." Jane spoke softly, Sarah shaking her head.

"No. Take Mr. Butterfly, Daddy!" Sarah wailed, Rolins hesitating on opening the door.

"But, butterfly..."

"Protect Daddy! You won't get hurt with Mr. Butterfly protecting you, Daddy!" Sarah yelled as Rolins regretfully opened the back door and took the stuffed toy from his daughter, taking the opportunity to swiftly kiss her brow.

"I love you, butterfly. Listen to Mommy, okay?" Rolins asked, Sarah nodding her head.

"I love you, Daddy. Remember, Mr. Butterfly, keep Daddy safe!" Sarah reminded the toy, Rolins breathing in a soundless laugh as he and his wife both glanced at one another briefly.

Hearing pounding on the hood of the cruiser, Jane took it as a sign that it was time to leave, and slowly accelerated the cop car down the ruined street.

Rolins watched them slowly disappear from view before looking at the stuffed butterfly in his bloodied hand, and toy staring at him.

Rolins' head jerked in the direction of a cry, the man being pulled from his thoughts as his instincts screamed something was wrong. Determined, the man went to investigate and offer any aid that he could.

Moving towards the source of the noise, Rolins cautiously slid his pistol out of it's holster, pausing to set the toy safely on the ground.

Walking towards the back of a house, Rolins readied his gun and pressed himself against the wall, hearing what he thought was sobbing.

Peaking his head out of cover, Rolins felt his heart clench in pain as he saw the yard covered in blood limbs. There were party hats, balloons, presents and a cake on a bloodied picnic table, the cake marked with a small, blood dyed print.

"Shit." Rolins cursed, on alert as he scanned the yard and nearby windows for any movement around or inside the house. As far as he knew there was nothing in the yard or house. He did, however, notice a child in a treehouse in the yard, crying.

Swiftly debating on what to do, Rolins stepped out cautiously into the yard, slowly lowering his handgun.

"Excuse me." Rolins called out, the sobbing suddenly quieting as a small head poked out from the treehouse's window. It was a little boy.

"Excuse me, little boy...are you hurt?" Rolins asked, briefly looking at his gun.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a police officer." Rolins explained softly, holstering his 3 mm pistol before showing his hands to the boy.

"Where are your parents? Are you hurt?" Rolins asked, inwardly flinching upon seeing the child begin to sob again.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down! Are you trapped? Do you need help?" Rolins asked, the boy's cries becoming louder as the man groaned. He was going to attract those damn infected.

Looking around, Rolins was startled to see the scariest fucking clown he'd ever seen in his life. The clown emerged from a nearby bush, red makeup smeared in a sickening grin as the flesh around his mouth seemed to be eaten off, his eyes bloodshot and seeping with a yellow puss.

The zombified clown released a gurgled gasp, hair matted and teeth covered with flesh as it nearly tripped over its overly large shoes, gloved hands dragging behind what looked like intestines. Well...it was a good thing Caplin wasn't here. Poor Cap would be puking all over the yard.

Looking at the clown, it almost reminded Rolins of the movie IT with the demon killer clown. Rolins himself was never scared by such things, but Jane sure as hell looking at his wristwatch, he noted that they should have been at the Department by now. Hopefully they were.

Rolins swiftly turned towards zombie IT again, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. He really didn't want to use his gun to kill the zombie. He really didn't. Noise attracted them.

Rolins waited for the zombie to approach him, it's arms outstretched as it opened its bloody maw and lunged.

Rolins moved to the side, out of the clown's reach before locking his leg behind the zombie clown's and taking it's legs out from under it. IT made some kind of garbled gasp before falling backwards and creating a dull thud as the clown hit the ground.

Without hesitation, Rolins stomped his boot on zombie's ruined face, flinching as he heard it's red noise squeak every time he pounded his heavy boot onto it's skull.  
Rolins felt a sudden crack as the skull caved in, a gush of blood and brain matter seeping out of the cracked skull.

Pausing for breath, Rolins gasped before hearing a groan behind him. Turning around, Rolins felt his heart falter as he saw three zombies emerge from the house. He recognized these people. They were the Hates.

"Ohhhh, Christ!" Rolins cursed, looking for an escape route but found none.  
Looking above, Rolins found a branch low enough for him to climb upon, though he was unsure if he could hoist himself up if he even managed to grab it.

Deciding to die trying, Rolins jumped towards the branch and grabbed it, cursing as he dangled in the air.

"Christ..." Rolins muttered, kicking his feet against the tree as he managed to pull himself up, shaking a hand off his boot as he sat just out of reach of the gaping maws and hands underneath him.

Breathing heavily, Rolins looked up towards the treehouse, the entrance closed.

"Hey! Hey, kid!" Rolins called, cursing as he nearly slipped off the branch. There was no response.

"Kid, can you open the door?" Rolins asked, hearing no response.

Deciding not to wait, Rolins balanced himself on the branch and pushed the wooden door open, the hidges groaning in protest.

Easily pulling himself up, Rolins slammed the door shut and nearly tripped over the rope that had served as the ladder.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rolins stopped the little boy settled in the corner gently rocking and forth. Rolins cursed to himself that he was unable to remember the boy's name. He was Nick Hate's boy, and was one of the children that bullied Sarah. Looking at the Hate family-mostly now zombiefied-it was still a damn shame. Even though Nick had hated Rolins with every fiber of his being, Rolins would never wish this fate on anyone. Sure, Hate was the biggest asshole Rolins ever knew that would spread rumors about him and his family-that some had believed, truthfully-but he didn't deserve this. Not at all.

"Excuse me, little boy? I'm Officer Rolins, Sarah's father. Are you hurt?" Rolins asked, the hair on the back of his neck raising. This wasn't normal. Something seemed...off.

"I'm sorry for your family, and I know you're scared, but I need to know if you're hurt. Can you answer me?" Rolins asked, pausing before cautiously approaching the boy, instinctively fingering his handgun.

"Little boy?" Rolins asked once more, the boy shaking before suddenly raising his head, eyes red and seeping with puss.

"Christ." Rolins muttered, the boy releasing a shrill scream, pale, clammy face twisting in hunger as he charged.

Without thinking, Rolins swiftly pulled his pistol out of it's holster and fired, the brain matter flying as the bullet lodged into the child's skull.

Rolins' face was void of emotion, Wyeth his eyes were sullen as the small body fell backwards onto the ground, the man releasing a deep sigh.

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, Rolins saw that more zombies had now congregated to the small yard, lured by the noise of the gunshot.

"Fuckin' a." Rolins muttered, knowing he fucked himself over more than usual on this one. It was a shame he had put the kid down. Poor boy.

Looking out the window, Rolins saw a a branch he could jump out onto, and noticed the fence nearby. If he could just make it over that fence...

Sighing, Rolins looked at the body of the boy again, getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

Rolins hesitated as he pulled out a small knife, now kneeling over the body. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but he needed to see his family again. He needed to see if they were safe.

Taking a moment to collect his nerves, Rolins plunged the knife into the boy's stomach, hearing the tear of flesh and cloth as he cut the stomach cavity open.

"It's just a deer. Just a deer. J...just a deer." Rolins muttered, replacing the body of the boy with a deer, pulling his knife out as blood now seeped onto the floorboards.  
Breathing a deep sigh, Rolins silently steeled himself as he plunged his gloved hands into the cavity, grabbing clumps of flesh and organs as he rubbed it in his chest and stomach, gagging.

Deciding to be safe than sorry, Rolins quickly smeared blood through his hair.  
Feeling that it was enough, Rolins then looked towards the window and approached it, seeing the awaiting zombies below.

Rolins jumped out the window onto the branch, then without hesitation, leaped from the branch and sailed over the fence into another yard, landing with a loud thud in his shoulder.

Not bothering to see if he wounded himself, Rolins jumped to his feet and sprinted out towards the front yard towards the street. Pausing in slight fear, Rolins realized he had left the toy in the next front yard. His daughter would kill him if he lost that toy.

Quickly sprinting to the toy, Rolins picked it up with a bloody hand, slightly musing that he must look like bloody killer running around like a nutcase.

Once he picked up the toy, Rolins then sprinted down the road, not daring to find out if the blood hid his scent.

Running out of blind instinct, Rolins barely noticed a car flying down the ruined street as he skidded to a halt, nearly face planting in the bloody asphalt.

* * *

**I hope the story is okay. Please let me know! Might contain a character x OC pairing later, but that's still highly debatable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the short chapter, but hopefully you enjoy! **

* * *

Nervous with rising anxiety, Jane gripped the wheel tighter, knuckles white as blood smeared on her hands. Eyes glancing around constantly, Jane took in the ruined town, her heart dropping. She didn't see a lot of zombies, but she saw once clean cars splattered with blood, an occasional infected chasing an unfortunate soul. And the thing that hurt the most was that she knew these people. They were her friends, the very people that welcomed her into town when she first arrived, helped her fend off Jesse, took her fishing, showed her the Thousand Islands...

Jane's eyes involuntary watered as she thought about Rolins. They started to become close, and eventually formed a relationship. Some of their friends encouraged it, while others were simply against it. Thinking back, Jane had no idea what had attracted her to Rolins, but somehow he made her love him.

Jane thought to their wedding, and how her friends had almost ruined the whole affair. Troy and Leroy-the head game warden and his son-insisted that Jane ride a horse down the isle(which was outside). The problem? Jane didn't know how to ride a horse, and the idea was scratched when Jane was bucked off and injured her leg.

Jane briefly glanced back to see that Sarah had busied herself by looking through the photo albums. It appeared that she was looking at the wedding photos.

Jane couldn't help but smile. On her wedding day, Jane walked down the isle with her leg in a splint, Ian Kazan-the father of Sheriff Rain Kazan-walking with her. Troy, Leroy, Bill, Darl, Ian, Rain, Caplin, Blakely, Dover...they were all there despite their differences. They were there for their friends. And despite Caplin going to the wedding drunk and passing out, Rain spazzing over the slightest mishap, Darl nearly decorating their new siding with shotgun shells, Rolins being thrown into the lake and Jane being in a leg splint, it was the best day of her life. She loved these people with all her heart, and now her very heart was breaking.

"Fucking asshole..." Jane cursed softly, regretting even letting her husband get out of the car. She should have fought harder. She should have made him get back in.

Tears began to fall down the woman's face and blur her vision. For all she knew her husband was dead, and her child would never see her father again.

The radio pierced to life constantly, Jane hearing the panicked voices of her friends-whom were largely the whole police force thanks to her husband.

"Jesus Christ! These things are everywhere!"

"Shit! Requesting back up on Route 41! Nearby units please assist! Please!"

"Shi-officer down! Officer down! Off-ahhhhhhh!"

Jane flinched violently as the static and piercing screams hit her ears. Completely stopping the car, Jane covered her ears and began to sob, Sarah beginning to sob as well. The screams scared her.

"God damn it! I can't. I can't..." Jane sobbed quietly, wiping the tears from her face, eyes red rimmed as she looked at the little girl in the mirror.

"Oh, don't worry, baby girl. Mommy will keep you safe from the monsters." Jane cooed, voice suddenly soft and comforting as she pressed her hand on the separating glass and smiled gently.

Sarah sniffled in her crying, looking at her mother with tear stained cheeks.

"That's my girl." Jane smiled sadly upon seeing the girl quiet her cries and nod at her mother.

Jane turned around and sighed deeply, closing her eyes to regain her senses. She could see several zombies stumbling towards them, and it caused her heart to quicken in fear.

Getting the car out of park, Jane drove down the road before crossing a small intersection, barely hearing the roar of an engine before being slammed into the side by a truck. The last thing Jane remembered was losing control before smalling into a telephone pole, knocking it down before everything went dark.

"...fuckin'..asshole...watch where y..."

"Shut...fuck up...pick...up..."

Jane groaned as her eyes gently fluttered open, blood trickling down her brow. People? She heard people...what happened?

Jane's eyes fully snapped open as she remembered the crash, her blood going cold.

"Sarah!" Jane cried, struggling to get out of the cruiser as the woman looked in the back only to find no one there.

Jane struggled to open the door only to find it jammed, the whole side of the cruiser dented in, the woman unable to see through the smoke of the engine.

"Fuck! Sarah!" Jane screamed, crying in pain as she ripped her leg free from it's metal prison and climbed to the passenger seat, opening the door and falling out in a heap.

Ignoring the blood that ran down her leg and the stains in the car and street, Jane stumbled to her feet and looked around wildly. She barely noticed the three men that were

crowded around the tipped truck, money and drugs scattered about the street.

Jane's eyes scanned the area wildly, settling on a small body laying lifeless on a clean cut yard.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Jane shrieked, running towards the girl as she swiftly kneeled next to her.

"Sarah? Sarah, honey, are you okay?" Jane asked, voice quavering with worry as she gently nudged the girl.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you okay? Mommy's here, honey, it's okay." Jane cooed, worry rising within her like a raging flood as the girl lay prone.

Jane flinched as she heard a gunshot, glancing towards the men to see that they were fending off some zombies that were drawn to the sounds of the crash.

Gently pushing the girl on her back, Jane's heart dropped as she saw the blood that trickled from the corner of Sarah's mouth.

"Oh, God! Oh, no! Help! Help, my daughter's hurt!" Jane cried, picking up the girl as she struggled to rise, looking wildly as the men glanced in her direction, as did several walkers.

"Oswald, shut that bitch up!" A large man ordered, the man Jane presumed that was Oswald on the group glanced up, but continued to pick up the medication bottles scattered about.

"I ain't doing shit. You hit that fuckin' cruiser, asshole." The man replied, giving the large man the finger before being pulled up to his feet roughly by the larger man who pointed a gun at his temple.

"You cock off to me again, little brother, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." The man muttered, the smaller man unphased by the threat. Even if he was, Jane couldn't see over the black helmet, glasses and odd mask.

"Put that gun in my fucking face again and I'll rip you other god damn eye out." Oswald growled lowly, voice calm as the man pushed him away towards the mother and daughter. It was then that Jane realized the man had no left eye, and in it's place was flesh over the eye socket and a horrifying scar that seemed to go across more than half his face.

"Thou shalt not use the Lord's name in vain." The man growled, and smacked his brother with the butt of his pistol, the man grunting as he stumbled, but quickly regained his balance.

"Asshole." Oswald muttered quietly to himself, jogging towards Jane before slowing his pace, aiming his pistol at the pair.

"You bit?" The man asked, ignoring the gun shots from his allies as several zombies dropped down. Jane clenched her jaw in rage.

"Does it look like we were fucking bit?! Watch where you're driving, you fucking dick!" Jane roared, Oswald shaking his gun at her before lowering it.

"Oh, bitch got fangs! Daaaamn, girl! Excuse me for being a dick. What? You want to me to stand here and look good for you? You can suck my dick while you're on your knees, sugar." Oswald snarled, pointing the pistol to his crotch.

"Just help my little girl!" Jane screamed so shrilly several zombies locked onto her position like a heat seeking missel.

"Shhhh! Okay, okay, big mama! Just shut yer trap! Christ, sorry." Oswald apologized, holding his hands up as he ran towards the woman and crouched next to her.

"Can you get up? How's your leg?"

"I'm fine. She...she's not responding! I-I don't know what to do!"

"Take it easy, mama. Easy, easy." Oswald spoke, grunting as he pulled the woman to her feet, Sarah dangling in her arms.

Turning, Oswald shot the nearest zombie that approached them and sprinted towards the ruined van, Jane struggling to follow.

"C'mon, mama! Keep up!" Oswald called, turning around as he heard Jane scream, a zombie shambling after her.

Jane nearly fell in her panic, crying before hearing a bullet fly past her head and impact the creature chasing her.

"Woo! I'm on fire, baby!" Oswald cheered, swiftly ejecting his clip, the sounds of the bullet shells resonating on the asphalt as they hit the ground.

"Cutter, we have to go!" The third man cried, Jane staying close to the man she knew as Oswald, who kept her in his sight and shot at any zombies that got within fifth teen feet.

"Lion's right, brother! Gotta cut and run!" Oswald called over the fray, pushing Jane behind him as he put his pistol against the temple of an infected and fired.

"Lions, you got the bag?" Cutter asked, Lions nodding in response as he held a large duffle bag full of money and medication, the rest having been blown away from the wind.

"Go, go!" Cutter ordered, sprinting in the direction of the fewest zombies as he broke through the lines.

"Go, mama, go!" Oswald ordered, pushing Jane to move before grabbing her arm and dragging her through the small group, letting go once they broke through as Lions covered them.

The group ran as Jane began to falter, nearly tripping as the undead gave chase.

"C'mon, mama! Keep up!" Oswald yelled, slowing his pace.

"I-I can't! Take her! Take her!" Jane pleaded, hearing a loud groan from an undead that sent a chill down her spine. Before the man could protest, he found the girl in his arms.

"Lions! Give me the bag!" Cutter ordered, Lions grunting as he threw the bag at the larger man, Cutter grunting as he caught it.

"Thank you. Now can you do something else for me?"

"What?"

"Die." Cutter stated, and in one fluid motion pulled out his pistol and fired it into the man's leg, Lions crying out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Oh, my God!" Jane gasped, skidding to a halt as she reached the bleeding man, yelping as she was grabbed by Oswald.

"Necessary sacrifice, mama! Cutter just saved your life! Go!" The man screamed, his stride easily outpacing Jane's as the sound of his boots heavily hitting the street echoed in Jane's ears like a heartbeat.

Jane looked behind her as she heard the man cry for help, Lions trying to crawl away as the horde quickly surrounded him. Jane instinctively ran faster as she heard the blood curling screams fill the air as they swarmed on their target. She didn't dare look back as they ripped the very flesh from his bones, intestines being ripped out and blood running like a river.

* * *

**I'm not sure which Walking Dead characters will come in yet, but when they do it may be Rick's group from Season 1, possibly early to mid Season 2. Not sure, but if you have any opinions feel free to leave a review or message me.**


End file.
